Struggles of Rebirth
by RR039-Phoebe
Summary: If you were given the chance to be reborn again, would you take it? Would you take advantage of this offer even though life wouldn't be the same if you were sent back?
1. Prologue

If life had a reset button, when would you use it? What would you do if you were given the chance to be reborn again? I have made _plenty_ of mistakes in my life which is why I don't feel deserving enough to be in Heaven right now. I would _kill _to restart my life anew, but all hope is lost for me.

Oh, you don't believe me? Let me inform you that I eloped with my best friend who loved and cared for me, knowing he fell in love with me...Yet it was not mutual from I to him. I convinced myself that I met the "great love of my life"although I knew he'd been fooling around with girls behind my back. After hooking up with the "fake love" and eloping with my best friend, I tried moving on by opening up to others. God knows that didn't work, to my dismay. School was paying my life a hell, I had no friends which lowered my self-esteem and prevented me from opening up. Words cannot explain how much I despised myself. Despite all those hardships I've gone through I can't help but admit the fact that my previous life changed my perspective of people forever.

Oh, another thing is that I eventually cheated my personality to deceive people into liking me. I became a selfish attention-seeker that only wanted to ruin people's lives, that's how much I hated people. I believed all people were naive at the time. When the "new" and devious me, out of my own entertainment I "befriended" people and spoke lowly of them behind their backs. It was all fun and games to be honest. Until you get caught and the whole school turns their back on you, then it turns ugly.

My character was disgusting and I didn't realize that until now. I was insane and I was crazy. That was me throughout middle and high school. My name is Hinata Hyuuga and I **committed suicide** the night before my highschool graduation.


	2. Hinata vs Her Death Aftermath

My invisible presence lingered over my funeral. Oh, how I _wished_ I could feel miserable along with my "friends" over my death but I was a terrible human being. I watched them _mope_, _weep_ and _whisper _sweet messages to my body lying in the coffin. How pitiful of them. In the end, they never really knew my intentions of the way I acted when I was alive.

"Maybe it was a terrible idea that I had committed suicide a few days before graduation..." I whispered to my acquaintance whom goes by the name 'Sasori'. Apparently this guy died in a car accident the same day I died. Sasori pulled out his arms and embraced me, allowing myself to cry my heart out. Not because of the heartwarming and tragic event of my funeral but because I was such a jerk and a cheat.

All their sweet words made me sick to my stomach. I don't **deserve them**, I don't even **deserve** **to be remembered**.

"There, there... Don't cry... Your friends love you so much." Sasori tightened his grip around me and stroked the back of my head gently. I looked up at his sharp features. His cool eyes softened my heart. Maybe not all people are as ugly as they seemed. Maybe I'm just quick to judge and is really bad at finding who's truly good-hearted.

I glanced over and turned my crying face to a surprised look. My scheming "_love of my life_" had showed up for the funeral. In fact, he was going to give a speech...As well as the guy whoms heart I broke... My best friend. Oh dear.

Sasori and I moved closer to the podium and waited for silence throughout the crowd. I couldn't wait to hear this **fake** love to open his mouth, just to see what _**lies **_he has to unfold.

"Hinata... She... We started out as a simple thing called '**boy meets girl**'. I met her at a festival her friends set up. I was completely unaware of a group collision but when I saw her..." His voice cracked almost as if he was holding back tears.

The soft death glare I had given him gleamed with a hint of curiosity. "He needs to speed it up." Sasori chuckled lightly.

"When I saw her... I thought she was _**amazing**_. She looked as if she had the whole entire world in balance, no worries... She was **down-to-earth**, **quiet** and _**composed**_. All sweet and whatnot... _We fell in love_. To be honest, I fooled around with girls in the past. I was a major player in the last 6 years but **this girl**... I never felt this way with any other girl in the world. Yeah, I convinced myself I was in love but it never turned out the way it was supposed to. **Which is why I must apologize to Hinata**..."

One by one, tears trickled down his face. He pulled out small jewelry case.

"I fooled around behind your back... I...I n-never thought we'd make it far, _I never thought you'd be the one I'd buy a ring for_. I-I'm sorry. You were aware of me cheating behind your back and yet I still continued... T-that was because I didn't think I loved you enough to actually be _the one_ at the time. I felt like I wasn't good enough for you but you still _loved_ me...and _held onto us_..."He opened the case to reveal a wedding ring. He wept and wept so much he dropped to his knees.

I bit my lip and clenched my fist. I tilted my head up towards the sky and wept as my forearm covered my eyes. Soon enough, I found myself sobbing along with everyone else.

He was then escorted off the stage, ready for the next speaker.

"Thank you for that very touching and honest speech Naruto."

Lies... Lies.. _Lies_. _**Lies**_! T-that can't be true. I was in war with myself... He loved me for me and to think that he hadn't truly loved me, it's too much. I changed and... Oh lord... This is **chaos**. Everything is _**my fault**_...

"Sasori... I want to get out of here... Please... I need to get away from here."Sasori's eyes softened on me then sighed. He took my hand and flew us to a beautiful lake in the clouds. Sweet smell of Heaven. I crouched down, staring into the lake without a soul. My mind ran blank.

"I want to escape... I want to forget about my previous life. I just want to start over..." I dipped my feet into the crystal clear lake and knelt. Sasori watched over me as a caring guardian would do and sat next to me. I hugged my knees and hid my face.

"Please God... Grant me another life..."I whispered into my knees as I rocked my body to lean on Sasori.

"Grant accepted."A melodious feminine voice ringed in my ear.

I lifted my head and wiped the tears traveling down my cheeks. I turned to Sasori. "Sasori... Did you hear that?"


	3. Hinata vs Rebirth

He raised a brow and nodded, looking around for where the dim voice came from. I felt a presence lurk from behind us and my head winded over my shoulder.

"Good day to you ... Sasori." A blondie looked at the both of us. Oh my, such a youthful look on her face but body of a grown woman. She was dressed in a long white robe with her hair tied up. Her mesmerizing crystal-blue eyes entranced me.

"I am Yamanaka Ino. It's about time I've met the people who I'm guiding, I can see that you guys want to restart your life, right?"

"Yes, very much so." I quickly replied. Could this woman really grant me my wish? I concentrated on my heart which was pounding repetitively.

"I never asked to restart my life, I mean... I would love to but I don't remember asking anyone or myself this..." Sasori raised his voice, he nearly scared the living soul out of me. Except that I'm technically not "living".

"Oh! Well, Sasori~ You're acting as guide for Hinata. I can see she strongly wants to start over. Therefore the council and I suggested that whoever died on the same day – in this case Hinata and your handsome self. The elder one of the two will act as their guidance when you return into reality."

"Well, why can't you act as her guidance...? I don't understand why I have to stick with her. Having two guardians and only one of them actually looking after her is completely unheard of! By all means, you should be the one looking after her, not I." Sasori furrowed at the expressionless goddess.

Ino stared at him blankly and gave out a hearty laugh. "Oh my! Are you seriously giving up your chance on getting to live AGAIN? Anyone would love for this chance to happen to them! Even if you wanted to stay here, you've already lucked out. I'm part of the student council and since I am your boss I'm part of a special rank. I must stay here and watch your sorry butts be kicked around on Earth. I worked too many years to get to where I am now."

Ino paused, realizing stress and frustration was about to overcome her. Ino took a deep breath. "You're pretty ill-tempered, aren't you? You must really despise yourself when you were alive! All will be restored into balance when you return, I guarantee you. "

I looked at Sasori, he looked down. He was hurt. He probably didn't want to remember the past...Curiosity killed me. For the first time in a while, I wanted to help someone. I wanted to be his aid, after all he did comfort me when I was watching my own funeral. I wasn't very good at communicating, but this was my chance to improve my character and discover who I am in the inside.

I took a slight step back when he sharply looked up at Ino and I.  
>"I'd rather not speak of it... There must be some catch right?" Sasori asked. Of course, I understood what he was talking about. Whenever you are granted a great choice, there is always something that will hinder your freedom.<p>

"You're a smart man. It's almost as if you've died twice already, knowing all the rules and whatnot?" Ino smirked; "Yes, you may return under one condition... You're not going to return as the same Sasori and Hinata you were before. You're starting anew. A new time. A new area. A new age. You're not meeting the same people. To put it simply, you're going to forget everything. No exceptions, I literally mean EVERYTHING. You'll be fine though. I'm sending you to a nice place." Ino giggled lightly.

"Will our names change?"

"Good question! I actually have no clue, I suppose it's up to your decision. I am not you." Ino smiled.

"Can we first know where we're going?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Cross Academy. The two of you will be entering as first years. I must warn you, it's nothing you've seen before. It'll be quite dangerous, but I'm sure you'll be alright...That is, if you're not too reckless."Ino clasped her hands together behind her back, her voice sounded unsure. My heart skipped a beat.

"Dangerous? How so?" Sasori questioned.

"Cross Academy is quite interesting in fact! There are two classes. Day and Night. Day classes will be wearing black uniforms, they are the humans. Night class is for young vampires. They sleep during the day and go to class at night, don't be careless. I have never visited that dimension and I don't plan to. " Ino raised her hand, soon enough, a glowing symbol was casted from under our feet. I squeezed Sasori's rough hand and clenched my eyes.

"Everything from here is up to you." Ino waved goodbye. Surely enough, I hoped to see her again. A dangerously nice place eh? I hope this goes swell...


	4. Hinata vs The Night Class

A chilling breeze caressed my cheeks. Gently opening my heavy eyes, my vision blurred for a split second upon a surreal night.

"Sa.. Sasori?" My eyes flickered repetitively. I was alone, unaware of where I was. I looked at my clothes, black uniform. This is plain ridicule! My mind switched to remembering what Ino had said: 'Black Uniforms are day class and White Uniforms are night class...'

"Cross Academy...?" I mumbled, I hugged my knees as I allowed loneliness to overcome myself. Meanwhile, I heard a shuffle come from the the trees and bushes from behind me. My heart was pounding. It was so cold and silent but bearable.

It felt like there were pairs of eyes watching my every movement. Was I delusional? Heaven knows how long I'll be out here, I might as well make the most of the night. Where in the hell was Sasori? I thought the red head would stay with me... I thought I held his hand tight enough so we wouldn't separate. This has to be some kind of mistake! Where is Ino when I need her? Minutes into a new life and I'm already helpless! I hope I don't attract any attention from either class that spots me.

Just how am I supposed to find Sasori in this condition?

I moved around the school grounds and not a sight of the red head. I came across a large gate in front of me. 'What is this...' I thought.  
>The gate had started to creak open. I panicked and jumped from behind the bushes. Oh, what did I get myself into? I cradled myself into fetal position, silently chanting to myself that everything will be alright.<p>

"I SPOT A LOVELY LADY IN THE BUSHES OVER THERE." A booming voice had said. Oh no... I peeked over and my eyes widened. White uniforms...

Vampires!

"Aido, keep quiet." I heard a mature and electrifying voice follow behind him. I closed my eyes hoping they wouldn't come over but luck had turned against me. I felt a figure hover over me. I gazed up slowly to find a beautiful boy with playful yet piercing blue eyes stabbing me through the heart.

He held out his hand like a true gentleman would do. "I can't see your cute face if you don't get up, little lady!" He grinned. I closed my eyes once more and gladly placed my hand into his and rose up from the bushes. He tilted my chin up and revealed my eyes. My, what a handsome boy... His energy dimmed as he analyzed my face.

"Your eyes... They're different."

I pulled away from him and laid my back against a tall sturdy tree.

The clouds directed the moonlight onto my helpless figure. The meeting between the creatures in front of me and my defenseless self became quite uncomfortable.

The playful boy hopped over the bushes, getting up close to my face. "You smell good. Who are you?"

"More importantly, what are you doing here late at night? Shouldn't you be at your dorm?" An enchanting lady with wavy brown locks stepped out from behind him.

"M-my name is Hyuuga Hinata. I'm looking for my missing friend, I can't seem to find him anywhere. Pardon me but... _Who are you?" _

The golden blonde boy pretended to shoot me. "Bang! My name is Aido Hanabusa. Just call me Aido, Hinata~" I blushed, what an ego. How charming.  
><em><br>_The wavy haired lady stepped up and introduced herself politely. "My name is Souen Ruka. Pleased to meet you, Hyuuga Hinata." For some odd reason, her striking eyes froze the pit of my stomach. She seems nice but quite unbearable to deal with.

"That's Kain over there, he's cool too but I might be a little better~" Aido flipped his hair. I looked over his shoulders to see another charming blondie with a much neater styled hair, followed by an expressionless Mahogany haired young man.

Such beautiful people.

"Pardon my late introduction, Hinata. I am Takuma Ichijo! This is my friend Senri Shiki. I can see that you're not from around here, dare I say?" He flashed a miraculous smile.

"Yes...It's been a pleasure meeting you all but I really am in a hurry now. I must search for my dearly loved friend. I apologize!"

Aido's expression became a blank one. "I can help you!" He raised his voice, he sounds like he really wants to help me but my heart doesn't feel comfortable with him around me yet.

"Oh really? Thank you so much! He has red hair and almond colored eyes. He usually has a frown upon his face. He really isn't hard to miss." I worried if my description was too vague.

"...We will be on the lookout for him. You should hurry along back to your dorm now." A young childish looking girl said. She had orange hair tied into pig tails. "Her 'dearly loved friend' is a guy huh..." Aido mumbled disappointingly.

"Pardon Rima, she's a bit much."Takuma followed after.

"It's fine, in fact I don't have a dorm."

"What do you mean you don't have a dorm? School has been ongoing for quite a long time now." Takuma put a hand on my shoulder, his mesmerizing eyes shed a worried expression.

"Well, let's just say I woke up on school grounds a couple hours ago and have been on a search to find my friend." All 6 night class students fell quiesce upon my explanation. My truth was unbelievable and outlandish wasn't it? I would think the same if I were them.

"Well, for the meantime, you may have a rest in our humble abode." Takuma directed his hands inside the gate. Ruka shot a glare of displeasure into Takuma's lovely peridot eyes. "Takuma, we have to attend to somewhere this night."

My heart skipped a beat. This doesn't feel to comfortable but my heart said to go along with it... Sasori could be in there... I hope. After all... That _is_ the only place I haven't searched. Within a few seconds fatigue gradually overcame my body.

"This little doll is feeling sleepy..." Aido's playful voice turned piercing, I could feel my body weighing down. Kain lifted my limp body from the ground, heading towards the giant building past the gate. I looked past his shoulder and stared softly at the vampires that looked back at me.

"Well, looks like we must cancel our plans, eh?" Takuma said audibly enough for me to hear. The two girls sighed in annoyance. Soon enough, I had fallen asleep in the man's warm pair of arms.


	5. Hinata vs Impressions

**General POV (Point of View)**

Silence fell throughout the room. All 6 young vampires watched the mysterious young girl fall into slumber. Takuma gently placed himself next to the girl, adjusting so she'd place her head on his lap. He stroked his fingers through her hair.

"What a pleasant girl. Quite different, isn't she?" Takuma chuckled lightly. His face revealed that he was slightly amused at the girl's presence.

"I was so sure she was one of those crazy adorable fangirls!" Aido shouted.

"Quiet Aido, you might wake her and the dorm leader might walk in on us." Kain clenched Aido's hand in his.

"This girl is strange..." Rima held onto Shiki's hand. "Rima.." Shiki looked at her curiously, he wanted to know why Rima was acting a little bit odd since they met Hinata.

"Did you see her eyes? I swear, there's no way in hell she'd be human!" Ruka bit her lip and crossed her arms. Kain glanced at her.

"Well she's definitely not a vampire. You should have smelled her. So good, she smells so sweet!" Aido grinned.

"We all did. The moment we walked out the door." Shiki claimed.

"Those eyes... Pupilless eyes. They looked like pearls." Ruka added.

"Well first, where did she come from? How did she get here? How can she just wake up on school grounds! We're in the middle of the school year and she has no dorm? It's impossible unless you woke up from a coma. How likely can that happen?" Rima crossed her arms and pouted.

"Good thinking Rima." Takuma placed one hand on his elbow and brought his hand to his chin as if he was in deep thought.

"Well whatever what happens at this point, make sure she doesn't come across Kaname." Ruka stomped away to her room. Kain and Aido followed their eyes after her, then averting towards the sleeping beauty.

"Shiki. Let's go." Rima tugged his uniform. He nodded obediently and followed after her. Shiki glanced back at Hinata with interest. "Shiki!" Rima snapped. "I'm sorry Rima..." He quickly followed beside her.

"Looks like Shiki has taken an interest in the little lady." Takuma and Aido said in unison. Kain became amused and laughed heartily. "So have the both of you!" He then walked away.

Aido and Takuma stared at each other fiercely but broke off when Aido crossed his arms and laughed. "I do not harbor any special feelings for this girl. She's really cute but we just met you know?" His obnoxious voice calmed down. "How childish of you to be already seeing yourself be with this girl. How long have we known her exactly?" Takuma chuckled hysterically. "What about you... Takuma...? What do you think of her..." Aido's eyes fell into concern. The hysterical laughing dimmed down.

Silence collapsed between the two men. "Let's say that we share this doll." Takuma smirked and leaned down to kiss the vulnerable girl on the forehead. Aido blushed, his jealously built from within second by second.

"What is this?" A voice called from upstairs.

Aido flinched and grumbled. "Damn, perfect timing...bastard." The two boys turned their attention to their dorm leader studying Hinata's face.


	6. Hinata vs Kaname Kuran

**General POV (Point of View)**

"Kaname..."Takuma's large eyes smiled. Kaname looked displeased with the two of them. Aido fled from the scene. The dark haired vampire approached Takuma.

"Who is this...Explain yourself."

"This girl here is Hinata Hyuuga. That's all I know about her." Takuma carelessly crossed his arms and stared at the sleeping Hyuuga.

"She's a human. What is she doing in our dorms? Why is she out late...Take her back. Night class shouldn't be associating with the Day class in the first place. This shouldn't be some new trend you're trying to start. This is sickening." Kaname turned his back and began walking down the hall.

"Kaname—Wait!"

"What." Kaname looked over his shoulders. His irritation grew by the minute.

" I have no intentions to do that to you and our rep as vampires. But...I wouldn't be so sure she's a human! Her eyes... You'll just have to take a look at them yourself. She's told us that she just woke up as she is now. Seems to me she has troubles jogging back her memory. She specifically told me she just woke up out of the blue. She doesn't have a dorm either. Apparently she's been on the hunt for a red-head with almond colored eyes. There's definitely no one in our dorm that goes by that...I'm not sure if she's safe or dangerous. But for one thing, we need to get some information out of her before anything. Just let her stay her for a while... Please."

Kaname's hands clenched. Interest intruded his mind. "Here, I'll watch over her. You can run along and make yourself some rose tea."

"Don't forget the rose jam." Takuma giggled heartily.

**Hinata's POV (Point of View)**

"Hmm...mmm...kururuu—"I yawned and slowly blinked open my eyes.

"What a cute way to awake..."A gentleman's voice ringed through my ears. My hands supported my upper body up. My eyes opened wide.

A soft, composed man on the other end of the couch snatched my hands and brought me closer. His soul crushing eyes made my blood rush. He was unbelievably attractive.

"Hinata Hyuuga... Is that your name?"

"Y-Yes... Who are you...? How long have I been asleep? Where is Ichijou...?"

"You're quite the doll face aren't you? I am Kaname Kuran. Unfortunately I do not know. Takuma went to go prepare tea for himself. You can join him but tell me Hinata, what is your purpose here?"

"Purpose? I must find my friend first..."

"Red head with almond eyes?"

"Yes! That's him! Sasori! Where has he gone?" Excitement was written all over my face. My heart tugged into the pit of my stock. It felt like I couldn't breathe.

"I do not know... But allow us to search for him. All you must do is stay here...Just don't be too careless with us. "

Fear struck me in the heart but my mind was at ease. What have I gotten myself into...One human, 7 vampires. But most importantly...Where has Sasori gone?

"Well... I must find him as soon as possible!" I played with my fingers, scooting off to the other end of the love seat.

"Why is that, Hyuuga?"

"I...I confess that I have no legitimate reason. I just feel uncomfortable with out him. After all, I was sent here by my wish." I chuckled. I pondered whether I wanted to tell him everything about myself. A part of me believed that he is trustworthy enough to be told about my reason being here but also a part of me believed that he wouldn't be convinced. He'd probably throw me out. How dangerous this conversation was, one said wrong thing and my life will be thrown out. Wandering in the cold, how horrible!

"Your wish? According to Takuma you have no memory of how you became part of our school. Why is it that you have a wish to be here yet you claim that you lost most of your memory? What is your mission..."

"Oh! No! That's not what I mean! You're overthinking... I want to tell you everything just to make my life a little bit simpler but I doubt you would believe me. You'd probably throw me out and think I'm an asylum! Which I'm not! I'm not... I promise you..." Oh the stress, it's slowly eating my heart and mind.

"Tell me."

A deep sigh escaped from my mouth, "Kuran...Do you hate yourself? Or have you ever despised yourself, wanted to start life anew but it kept throwing bricks at you which was demotivating you as the days go by?"

"I don't see how that appl-"

"Well have you?" A mean frown crept on my face. His strong eyes softened upon me.

"I'm not saying this for your satisfaction, but yes. Yes I have and still do. Life is a living hell, you just have to work around it but no matter what I do, there's always someone or something ruining it." He clasped his hands together and looked at his hands. "These hands, they perform the opposite of miracles."

"So you understand...Well let's say you've died and you were granted a wish to come back to land on Earth, you would take it right? That's what I did. I thought I would restart my life. In a way I am, but rather I'm starting a new one. But there's here's the catch, you're not with the same people. You learn to forget your past. But it's hard. I'm only trying to become a better person than I was before... That is my purpose here." I swung my arms over the arms of the love seat, my head resting on my arms.

Silence embraced the room and strung two hearts together. Kaname and I. Perhaps telling him was the right move after all. Look at me, opening up to a stranger-no-more.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, my heart raced at weird tempos. Slow, fast, slow, fast. It's pounding. My groans shocked Kaname as fell off the couch. My head hit the polished floor. I looked around the room, my vision fuzzying. A familiar feminine voice called out to me. Ino...? I blanked out.<p>

"Hinata. Hyuuga. Man, I really wasn't asking for this to happen. You're not even day in and you're already stirring up trouble!"

I blinked repetitively. The lake, I'm in Heaven again? What the hell did I do? Did I just lose my one chance of living once more!  
>"Wh...What the hell...Why am I here?" Panic overthrew my sanity.<p>

"Relax Hinata. I'm just doing my job. I forgot to mention one thing about going back."

"And what is that? Most importantly where is Sasori?"

"Never speak of the past. Actually, well... There's no harm done with the violation rules speaking of the past but in my opinion, it's not healthy for you. Just wanted to give you that tip. It's just going to make you seem crazy and depressing as fuck. Get yourself together! As for Sasori? Eh, I don't know. It's your fault you lost him. To be honest, I couldn't care less about him."

"INO." Am I seriously hearing this right now? I don't want to be living through this alone!

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry. For goodness sake, I'm being honest. I respect your opinions, you should respect mine. Geez... But I'm serious. I don't know where he is but I have a clue. Just be patient with me. I promise you I'll send him to you when needed. Don't sweat about it." Ino put her hands on her hips. She snapped her fingers.

"Sorry you had to go through that pain. But you'll get used to it! That fake heart attack is your signal that I need to have a chat with you." She giggled. "It's about time you go back, until next Hinata! Bye bye!" She laughed heartily. My blood boiled. Where the hell was Sasori?


End file.
